Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 24 (I love to make)
I love to make is the twenty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN hangs socks on a clothes rack but he finds out it looks like a robot. *CHARLI flaps the socks to dry them off. *KATHLEEN makes a butterfly cake for Charli. *CHARLI makes different animals using her hands. *Chats sings a song while KELLIE acts like a tape recorder and tries to remember the whole song. *CHARLI makes a dance and then she tries to remember everything she did. *TIM makes a musical kite. *CHARLI turns her hand into a kite. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who makes a remote control that speeds up the time, so when her father (Nathan) asks her to tidy up her bedroom, she can do it very fast, but when her friends (Kellie and Tim) are coming for her birthday, the remote control gets out of control and the party goes so fast. Gallery Nathan_S5_E24.png Charli_S5_E24_1.png Kathleen_S5_E24.png Charli_S5_E24_2.png Kellie_S5_E24.png Charli_S5_E24_3.png Tim_S5_E24.png Charli_S5_E24_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E24.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Let's fly, let's fly, flap up and down Fast or slow, we'll zoom in around Flap and flip, dip and spin Look at the flying mood I'm in so let's fly Come on and fly. Let's dance, let's dance, dance round and round Back then forth then lift off the ground Side to side, dip and spin Look at the dancing mood I'm in so let's dance Come on and dance. ;Body move #01 Flappery flap all around Gotta dry these socks before the sun goes down Flip flop flap to left and the right Come on, socks, don't wanna be here all night Let's dry, come on, socks and dry. Flappery flap, dry those socks Gotta dry these socks before the sun goes down Flip flop flap, spin them around Come on, socks, don't wanna be here all night Let's dry, come on, socks, let's dry. ;Puzzles and patterns I love cooking in the kitchen, making and baking is lots of fun Today I'll make a butterfly cake, cooking in the kitchen is lots of fun. I love cooking in the kitchen, making and baking is lots of fun Today I'll make a butterfly cake, cooking in the kitchen is lots of fun. ;Body move #02 Make a butterfly with my fingers Make some little fish too Make some rabbits with some ears Make a heart, I love you. Make a butterfly with my fingers Make a little fish too Make some rabbits with my fingers Make a heart, I love you. ;Word play ...love to sing a song when... Oh, I'd love to sing a song when I'm sitting by a billabong Oh, I'd love to sing a tune when I'm floating right up to the moon So sing, sing, sing a song, join in with my sing along and sing. Oh, I love a smelly pond when I'm sitting by a... I love to sing a tune when I see a hairy big baboon... Oh, I love a smelly pond when I'm sitting by a billabong Oh, I love to sing a tune when I see a hairy big baboon So ding, ding, dingle dong, join in with our sing along and sing. ;Body move #03 Press the rewind button, see what came before 'Cause I can't remember, no, I can't be sure. Press the rewind button, see what came before 'Cause I can't remember, no, I can't be sure. ;Making music I'd love to make a kite and fly it, high in the air where it's all so quiet Swishing and wishing that I could fly too, that's what I'd really love to do. I'd love to make a kite and fly it, high in the air where it's all so quiet Swishing and wishing that I could fly too, that's what I'd really love to do. ;Body move #04 It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, fly it high in the sky Let it sail above the trees A swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. ;Sharing stories Got a job that you've gotta do, well, this machine is the thing for you Speeds up time before your very eyes, watch me now and I'll give it a try. Got a job that you've gotta do, then this machine is the thing for you It rewinds time time before your very eyes, watch us now and we'll give it a try. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about hanging Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about drying Category:Ep about racks Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about kitchens Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about oven Category:Ep about hearts Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about tape recorders Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about rewinding Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about remote controls Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about machines